


Trapped

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Trapped In A Closet, maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Being shoved into a small space was the last place he wanted to be when the person he had been shoved into said space with was Cad Bane.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Royal Republic - Addictive, Chaotica - Unstable, Jinco & FURY - Far Sight (feat. Holly Jade), and Down In Ashes - Beautiful Ghost when I wrote this lol It actually turned out more mush then sexy times but meh whatever lol I would like to see someone write a sexy time version of this though! 
> 
> Speaking of things I would like to see! I would love to see a vid of kenobane with Royal Republic's Addictive, I think the song would be a good fit but I don't have editing software and I'm a horrible editor lol I'll stick to writing to embarrass myself XD

I wished I knew how I'd ended up in this situation with Cad Bane of all people. The small space barely allowed either to move, and the door that had been slammed on us was either blocked or locked. I squirmed against the bounty hunter trying to get the man's breath off of my very sensitive neck.

"Would'ja stop fidgeting!" Bane snarled, the hint of a hiss in baritone. I hadn't meant to irritate the other, but if I didn't move I'd end up having a very bad problem. "Sorry, but seeing as your breathing down my back," Bane growled this time and began shifting so he wasn't breathing against my neck and thank the force for that. It didn't make the situation any better, but at least I wouldn't be in a position I would have to explain to someone who would use it against me. Bane let out a curse and shuffled as far away as he could get from me, which honestly was nowhere. "Now you're fidgeting."

I was sure he'd made a face but as it was dark, I couldn't actually see it. "You smell." I snorted; "Well running and fighting tend to work up a sweat." Bane grumbled but it was in Durese, which I hadn't gotten around to learning just in case. He shifted again, breath burning against my neck again causing me to shiver. "I never said you smelled bad Jedi." I felt my face heat up at the comment, was...Was Bane flirting with me? I mean I tended to flirt as a means to throw people off, Qui-Gon had once said I was a natural flirt and did so even when I wasn't trying. But, Bane had never tried to flirt with Jedi before.

"I honestly don't know how to take that." Bane snorted; "My species has a good sense of smell, it helped our ancestors deal with predators and to find mates." Wait, what? "I didn't realize Duros found mates." A small movement, likely an unconscious shrug; "Most others don't ask us about anything like that, we do find mates though. Not for life, however, but for some, that is the case."

I guess I learned something new every day, this was more than most Duros tended to share. I knew that they were born from eggs, that they were cold-blooded, which I supposed if he had been trapped here by himself he would have gone into hibernation when he got too cold, thankfully I was apparently in Anakin's words a heater. That should keep Bane from getting too cold and becoming useless to me when we figured out how to get out of this space.

"And you? Do you have a life mate?" Bane snorted; "I'm a bounty hunter, anyone I would mate with would have to be as strong if not stronger then me." That would be quite the feat given he regularly fought Jedi, for a non-force sensitive he sure managed to give us a run for our credits. "That would certainly be a fearsome woman." Bane froze against me; "So you haven't done your research..." What did that mean? Was he saying he would rather have a male for a mate or something else?

"I hardly have time to research the habits of a Bounty Hunter when there's a war going on." Bane let out a deep laugh; "I suppose that's true enough. No, I have my eye on a certain male. I would like to mate with him but I know that would never happen, He views Bounty hunters in a rather negative light." Sounded like a smart man to me, Bounty Hunting was dangerous and the people who became Bounty Hunters were a rather assorted lot. Some good, and others ruthless and cunning like Bane.

"Then why continue to pine for this person? If they would never consent to be with you, why want them?" Bane let out a breath, "Because he isn't just someone I want to bed, I want to know him and mate with him. Surely you have a similar problem? Someone you want but because of your order can't have?" The first person to pop up in my head was Satine, I fell in love far too easily but she had made it easy for me. Both of us had understood we had a duty to do and we would never be able to freely love one another.

I nodded, it wouldn't be terrible to share that much at least. Bane had after all shared that he cared for someone, shared his softer side. "I do, it's not easy knowing I could never be with them, but I do good as a Jedi and I would never give that up." Bane let out a sigh and shifted once more. No doubt uncomfortable at the level of intimacy this conversation was giving us. I had never learned so much from him as I was currently, it gave him depth I wouldn't have expected from a ruthless bounty hunter.

"We should attempt to figure out a way to get out of this coffin." That was true, who knew how long it would take anyone else to find us. If indeed we were found, I reached out with the force, I could perhaps push the doors open. I would have to face that way to achieve maximum effectiveness though. "I need to turn around." Bane placed his hands on my shoulders and helped me turn, my back flush against his chest. It felt comfortable like this, his presence for the moment soothing in the darkness that surrounded us. I knew as soon as we were out of this situation that the feeling would go away, but it was nice to pretend for a moment that he wasn't a threat to my life.

I felt out the weaknesses of the doors and prodded, yes. I could push the doors open and free us. I felt a pulse of force leave me as I went to push the doors and they burst open, startling several people including Commander Cody and Ahsoka. "There you two are, what the hell happened?" I rolled my eyes at Anakin's irritation. "The enemy shoved us into this rather small closet and ran off." Anakin snorted and began to trot off, If I had less control of myself I would shout at him. But, seeing as I was a good Jedi I wouldn't be doing that. "Lead the way." Bane said behind me, I jumped a bit and realized I was still blocking him in the closet.


End file.
